The Embarrassing Rex
The Embarrassing Rex later known As The Embarrassing Wrecks were a pop punk band from the Islip area. They were formed in 1995 and continued to play until around 2002. After parting ways with half of the original members over time, the band merged with members of Sayville pop-punk band Wasted Time, continuing to play with the slight name change of The Embarrassing "WRECKS". In 1997 the band was signed to indie label GruntShop records and relased the full length album "Empty Pocket Syndrome (EPS)". Early History The Embarrassing Rex began forming in October 1995. It originally consisted of 3 high-school friends from Islip Terrace (Kurt Fagerland, George McRedmond and David Tahang), and Ken Wood from Central Islip who was working with Kurt at the time. The band came from many other individual attempts at bands falling apart over the previous 6 months. Although a different lead singer was intended, that person's departure for college left the other members behind to write material. So Kurt, who would compose most of the music and who would sing vocals in a temporary capacity in rehearsals was then decided on as the true lead vocalist so that the band could progress without having to wait for college breaks. After taking much of Kurt's personal songwriting as band material, the Embarrassing Rex played their first official show in December of 1995 at a band showcase in West Sayville. They played a few small parties over the winter of 1996 until being invited to play a show at Dr. Shay's in Lindenhurst that April. Since Dr.Shay's was a popular place for all-ages shows at the time, this is what truely could be considered a first "offical" show for the band in the Long Island Music Scene. It was also around this time that the band decided to enter the studio for the first time to record a 5-song EP which was titled "Keep 'Em In the Basement". Throughout 1996 and into 1997, the band played many local shows and recorded enough material to release a Cassette LP. This was titled "Second Thoughts" and was distributed through Eiffel Trousers Records. The band shopped the cassette to a few labels and eventually it wound up in the hands of an A&R team from Grass Records that was in the process of dissolving the label. These individuals formed GruntShop Records and signed the 'Rex to record a full length album. The band headed into Gateway Studios to record the CD which compiled of re-recordings of more popular songs from "Second Thoughts" as well as newer material that the band had recently written. This CD was released under the title "EPS: Empty Pocket Syndrome". The label also pressed a 7" single for the song "Supernuthin'". The CD received generally positive reviews in both local and national music publications and underground zines. Just before the CD release, the band parted ways with original member and rhythm guitarist David Tahang. (Although he did record and was credited on the album.) The 'Rex continued as a three-piece band for a few months. And returned to the studio to record some new material. Originally intended to be another GruntShop release, the label lost funding and the band had a limited release of these songs only at local shows. This release became unofficially titled as the "Half Way to Heartbreak" EP. Eventually the band wanted to expand their sound and songwriting ability and brought Christopher Lynam on board formerly of the band Wasted Time. Chris took over the guitar spot vacated by David and also added additional vocals and contributed to songwriting. In June of 1998 the band parted ways with bassist George McRedmond. The band then brought in another Wasted Time alumn, Richard "Bunky" Lawerence to play bass guitar. Since the band had now lost half of the original members and with the new lineup leaning toward a newer sound, the Embarrassing Rex made a slight change in name to the Embarrassing WRECKS to reflect their new status. Members Kurt Fagerland (Vocals / Guitar) - 1995 - 2002 Ken Wood (Drums) - 1995-2002 George McRedmond (Bass / Vocals) - 1995-1998 David Tahang DaRos (guitar) - 1995-1997 (bass) - 2002 Chris Lynam (Guitar / Vocals) - 1998-2001 Rich "Bunky" (Bass) 1998-2001